A bus may refer to a communication interface that transfers information between components of a system. A bus may include a hardware component, such as a wire, an optical fiber, and/or the like, and information may be communicated via the bus using a communication protocol. In some cases, a bus may include multiple bus lines that carry different types of information, such as a control line for carrying control information, a data line for carrying data, and/or the like.